Buffy Summers
Buffy Anne Summers était une Tueuse activée à la fin du 20ème siècle. Née en 1981, elle fut activée en tant que tueuse en 1996 à l'âge de 15 ans. Originaire de Los Angeles, elle déménagea plus tard à Sunnydale puisqu'elle fut expulsée de son ancien lycée à Hemery pour l'avoir incendié. Elle garda la Bouche de l’Enfer de Sunnydale pendant 7 ans jusqu’à la destruction de la ville en 2003. Au départ, opposée à sa destiné, ne souhaitant qu’avoir une vie normale, elle finit par accepter son destin. Buffy est une tueuse pas comme les autres. Elle refuse notamment de sacrifier sa vie privée pour son destin de tueuse et agit en équipe avec ses amis du « Scooby-Gang ». Alors que les autres tueuses refusèrent d’avoir des relations amoureuses, Buffy ne s’en priva pas. Elle eu d’ailleurs une relation amoureuse avec deux vampires très célèbres, Angel et Spike. Buffy est l’une des tueuses de vampires qui a vécue le plus longtemps. Elle est également revenue d’entre les morts, non pas une fois, mais deux, un événement qui brisa la lignée naturelle des Tueuses de vampires. Plus tard, elle brisa définitivement la lignée des tueuses en activant toutes les tueuses de vampires potentielles dans le monde. Biographie Los Angeles thumb|left|200px|Buffy est témoin du meurtre de Celia Buffy est la fille de Hank et Joyce Summers, née en 1981 à Los Angeles, Californie. A l'âge de 8 ans, Buffy était très proche de sa cousine Celia et adorait s'amuser à la super héro avec elle. Buffy ne put rien faire lorsque sa cousine Celia fut tuée à l'hôpital par Der Kindestod, un démon qui tue les enfants malades et dont ils sont les seuls à pouvoir le voir. Un événement qui marqua fortement Buffy, lui provoquant une phobie des hôpitaux. En grandissant, Buffy en vint à idolâtrer la patineuse artistique Dorothy Hamill à telle point qu’elle pratiqua se sport elle-même. A l'école primaire, elle tomba follement amoureuse d'un garçon âgé d’un an de plus qu’elle, Billy Fordham ; Malheureusement, ce ne fut jamais réciproque pour le jeune homme. Buffy entra au lycée de Hemery en 1995 où elle devint une pom-pom girl très populaire et fut élue Princesse du Bal et Reine de la Fête. thumb|left|200px|Buffy apprend son destin de Tueuse par son premier Observateur Merrick À l'âge de 15 ans, Buffy commença a avoir des cauchemar à propos de femmes à des époques différentes, chassant monstres et démons. Un jour, Merrick, un homme mystérieux lui révéla sa destiné. Il lui dit qu’elle était l'Élue et il devint son premier observateur. Au départ, Buffy ne s’entendait pas du tout avec Merrick, qui usait de sarcasme et d'intolérance en se moquant de sa personnalité de fille superficielle. Mais, ils se rapprochèrent alors qu'il l'a préparait pour le combat contre le roi vampire Lothos. Alors que Buffy devint de plus en plus bizarre au lycée, s'éloignant de ses « amis » ainsi que de son petit ami Jeffrey, elle se rapprocha d'un garçon nommé Pike. Ce dernier lui apporta un soutien moral après que Merrick se suicida pour empêcher que Lothos le tue. Malgré le peu d'entrainement qu'elle reçut, Buffy parvint à détruire Lothos et ses serviteurs pendant le bal de fin d'année de son lycée en mettant le feu au gymnase. Elle fut expulsée du lycée pour cet acte. Peu après son expulsion, Buffy et Pike sont partis pour Las Vegas pour chasser des vampires. Après son retour, Buffy raconta à ses parents ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé pendant le Bal de fin d'année, ainsi que sa destiné de Tueuse. Inquiet pour leur fille, pensant qu'elle avait perdue l'esprit, ils l'envoyèrent dans un asile psychiatrique. Là-bas, Buffy réalisa que convaincre les autres que les forces du mal existaient vraiment serait impossible à faire. En conséquent, elle n'en parla plus jamais et fut relâchée quelques semaines plus tard. Buffy et ses parents ne parlèrent plus jamais de ça. Lycée de Sunnydale thumb|left|200px|Les meilleurs amis de Buffy au Lycée, Willow et Alex Les parents de Buffy, qui enchainaient les problèmes maritaux depuis plusieurs années, divorcèrent finalement. Buffy déménagea à Sunnydale, une petite ville de Californie, avec sa mère à l’adresse 1630 Revello Drive. A l’époque, Buffy ne savait pas que la ville se situait sur une Bouche de l'Enfer et que sa venue ici était prédestinée. Inscrite au Lycée de Sunnydale, Buffy rencontra ceux qui devinrent plus tard ses meilleurs amis : Alex Harris et Willow Rosenberg. Elle fit la connaissance de son nouvel observateur Rupert Giles ainsi que de la pom-pom girl superficielle Cordelia Chase, et un jeune homme très mystérieux du nom d'Angel qui ne l'aidait que par énigme. Après avoir stopper avec brio la Moisson, Buffy, Alex, Willow et Giles formèrent le quatuor principal du « Scooby-Gang » et continuèrent à enquêter sur les affaires surnaturelles se déroulant à Sunnydale. Souhaitant avoir une vie relativement normale, Buffy postula pour être pom-pom girl et eu une très courte relation avec le bel étudiant Owen Thurman. Mais ces essais pour avoir une vie normale furent vite contrariés par les activités surnaturelles de la Bouche de l'Enfer. thumb|left|200px|Buffy découvre qu'Angel est un vampire Au fil du temps, Buffy commença à s'attacher à Angel et n'en fut que plus déroutée lorsqu'elle découvrit sa nature vampirique. Alors qu'elle était contre l'idée de le réduire en cendre, elle se résolue à le faire lorsqu'elle pensa qu'il avait attaqué sa mère. Décidé à le tuer, elle se lança à sa poursuite et découvrit qu'en vérité, Angel possédait une âme et qu'il avait été maudit par un clan de Bohémiens pour avoir tué la fille la plus aimée du clan. Buffy apprit également que la vrai attaquant de Joyce n'était autre que Darla, vampire de l'Ordre d'Aurelius et également la personne qui avait engendré Angel. Lorsque tous les cauchemar des habitants de Sunnydale se révèlent être vrai, la culpabilité de Buffy se manifesta sous la forme de son père et elle fut temporairement transformée en vampire. Giles la prévient qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard affronter le Maître. left|thumb|200px|Buffy face au Maître Alors que Buffy apprit qu'une prophétie du Pergamum Codex prédisait sa mort face au Maître, elle décida d'abandonner sa destiné de tueuse et voulue quitter la ville. Mais elle renonça lorsque Willow découvrit les corps inertes de ses camarades de classes qui avaient été violemment tué à l'école. Mais Buffy ne fut pas de taille et le Maître la laissa pour morte dans un bassin d'eau après l'avoir mordu. Alex la ressuscita et elle parvint à tuer le Maitre et empêcher la Bouche de l'Enfer de s'ouvrir. Premier Amour thumb|left|200px|La relation de Buffy et Angel Après avoir passé tout l’été avec son père à Los Angeles, Buffy revint à Sunnydale, toujours sous le contre-choc de son combat avec le Maître, mais redevint normale après avoir détruit pour de bon le squelette de vieux vampire. Pendant sa deuxième année au Lycée de Sunnydale, elle rencontra un couple de vampire, Spike et Drusilla, d'anciens amis d’Angel. La relation entre Angel et Buffy s'intensifia et ils sortirent ensemble officiellement. Buffy fit également la rencontre de Kendra, une deuxième tueuse qui avait été activé après la noyade de Buffy quelques mois auparavant. Alors qu'elles se révélèrent très différentes l'une de l’autre, elles finirent par devenir amies. Kendra était très dévoué à son destin de tueuse, respectant à la lettre chaque ligne du manuel. Kendra apporta à Buffy un précieux conseil en lui disant que la tueuse faisait parti de qui elle était vraiment et que ce n’était pas un simple job. Pendant la nuit de ses 17 ans, Buffy perdit sa virginité avec Angel, libérant sans le vouloir l'âme d'Angel qui redevint un tueur notoire sans pitié du nom de Angelus. thumb|200px|Buffy quitte Sunnydale Obsédé par la destruction de Buffy Summers, Angélus s'allia à Spike et Drusilla qui avait réussit à reconstituer un démon invincible et très puissant nommé Le Juge. Buffy le détruisit grâce à un bazooka que le Scooby-Gang avant volé dans une caserne militaire. Mais Angélus ne s'arrêta pas la et continua jour après jour de la harceler psychologiquement. Apprenant le plan final d'Angélus, Buffy décida à contrecœur de s'allier avec Spike qui commençait à être lassé de la présence d'Angel et ne voulait pas la destruction du monde. Buffy fut contrainte de révéler sa vraie identité de tueuses de vampires à sa mère qui ne réagit pas très bien à la nouvelle. Buffy engagea le combat contre Angel pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir un vortex vers une dimension démoniaque pendant que Willow essaya de lancer un sortilège pour qu'il récupère son âme. Alors que le sortilège marcha à la perfection, le vortex avait déjà été ouvert et Buffy n'eu aucun autre choix que de transpercer le corps de son amant avant une épée. Il fut envoyer en enfer avant même de s'être rappelé ce qu'il avait fait. Seule et traumatisée, Buffy quitta Sunnydale pour se rendre à Los Angeles. Les deux élues thumb|200x200px|Buffy retourne à Sunnydale|left À Los Angeles, Buffy passa son été en tant que serveuse dans un restaurant minable sous une fausse identité (sans deuxième prénom, Anne), en essayant de s’éloigner de sa destiné. Pourtant, après avoir aidé une prisonnière d’une dimension démoniaque, Buffy revint à Sunnydale pour affronter ses propres démons. Après quelques difficultés, Buffy se réconcilia avec ses amis et sa famille pour oublier sa relation avec Angel. Mais lorsque celui-ci réapparait mystérieusement de l’enfer, Buffy s’aperçoit être toujours attachée à lui et consacre son temps à l’aider à se réadapter en secret. Lorsque le Scooby Gang découvre la vérité, ils furent fous de rage et écœuré du comportement de Buffy, mais ils finirent par l’accepter lorsque Angel sauva la vie de Willow alors qu’elle allait être tué par une ancienne observatrice adoratrice du chaos. thumb|left|200x200px|Buffy trouve une Tueuse comme nouvelle amie, Faith Pendant ce temps, une Tueuse de vampires rebelle, Faith Lehane, arriva en fille apportant à Buffy une nouvelle alliée. Alors que Buffy et Angel essayèrent tant bien que mal de rester amis, ils finirent par sortir ensemble de nouveau tout en restant très prudent quant à leur relation. Peu avant son 18ème anniversaire, les pouvoirs de Buffy lui furent enlevés pour la préparation de son Cruciamentum, un rite de passage lorsque qu’une tueuse atteint sa dix-huitième année, organisé par le Conseil des Observateurs dans le but de tester leurs aptitudes. Chagriné par l’état de Buffy, Giles stoppa le rite en aidant Buffy, le conduisant malheureusement à se faire révéler de ses fonctions d’observateur. Rupert Giles fut remplacé par Wesley Wyndam-Price même si Buffy ne lui prêta pas beaucoup d’attention et refusa catégoriquement de le prendre au sérieux à cause de son extrême lâcheté et de son incompétence. thumb|200x200px|Buffy est élue "Class Protector" par ses camarades de classe|left Finalement, Faith influença Buffy et lui fit découvrir son univers de rébellion qui atteint son apogée lorsque Buffy et Faith confondirent le député maire pour un vampire que Faith poignarda juste quand Buffy comprit qu’il était humain. S'éloignant du Scooby-Gang, Faith trouva refuge chez le Maire de Sunnydale, qui commença sa campagne politique tout en souhaitant parallèlement devenir un Démon Pur pendant la remise des diplômes du Lycée de Sunnydale. Faith empoisonna Angel, le laissant à l'article de la mort; Lorsque le Conseil des Observateurs déclarèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur but d'aider les vampires, Buffy quitta le Conseil, ne suivant dès à présent plus leurs ordres. Lorsque le Scooby-Gang découvrirent que le seul remède au poison d'Angel était le sang d'une tueuse, Buffy choisit de sacrifier Faith pour le sauver. Leur combat plongea Faith dans un long coma et Buffy dû finalement sauver Angel en le laissant boire son sang. Buffy mena ses camarades de classe au combat contre le Maire après sa transformation ainsi que ses serviteurs. Le camp du bien remporta la bataille après l'explosion du Lycée qui réduit en miette le Maire et ses alliés. Juste après la victoire, Angel quitta Buffy pour s'installer à Los Angeles. Université de Sunnydale Dès son entrée à l'université, Buffy éprouvait quelques difficultés à s'intégrer en tant que première année, d'autant plus que sa récente séparation avec Angel n'arrangeait rien. Après avoir partagé ce qu'elle pensait être une nuit d'intimité vraie et sincère avec l'étudiant Parker Abrams, elle déprima lorsqu'il la rejeta par la suite. Pendant Thanksgiving, Buffy qui voulait réunir tout ses amis pour un repas tout à fait normal, fut forcée de combattre Hus, un esprit indien réanimé par la vengeance et qui accidentellement infligea toutes sortes de maladie à Alex. Le groupe fut secrètement aidé par Angel qui avait été prévenu du danger par son nouvel ami Doyle. Bien que tout le monde était au courant de la présence d'Angel, Buffy l'ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'Alex dise malencontreusement qu'Angel était en ville. Ce faisant, elle prit très mal le fait qu'il ne vienne pas lui parler et décida de se rendre à Los Angeles pour s'expliquer. Ils acceptèrent le fait de rester en dehors de la vie de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un démon Mohra les coupe. Buffy et Angel poursuivirent le démon et Angel réussit à le tuer dans les égouts, mais son sang se mêla au sang du démon et le rendit humain. Grâce à cela, Buffy et Angel s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient parfaitement heureux comme ça, mais Angel découvrit que les Puissances Supérieures n'avait pas encore prévu cela pour lui. Quand Angel fut presque tué par le Mohra démon, de nouveau régénéré, Buffy réussit tant bien que mal à le tuer. Angel se rendit compte que s'il n'était plus un vampire, Buffy risquerait de mourir beaucoup plus tôt et demanda donc aux Oracles de revenir dans le temps pour qu'il soit à nouveau vampire. Bien qu'il garde le souvenir de cette journée, Buffy, elle, ne s'en rappela plus jamais. Finalement, Buffy se rapprocha de l'assistant du professeur, Riley Finn et commença à se demander comment elle jonglera entre son devoir de Tueuse et sa relation avec un jeune homme « normal ». Pourtant, pendant la bataille contre les Gentlemen, elle découvrit le secret de Riley; il faisait en effet parti de l'Initiative, une organisation du gouvernement américain qui effectuait des recherche sur les démons, le tout mené par le professeur Maggie Walsh. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs implantée une puce dans le cerveau de Spike pour l'empêcher de nuire. Buffy rejoignit momentanément l'Initiative mais sa curiosité menaça les plans du professeur Walsh qui la mena dans un piège pour la faire tuer. Plus tard, Walsh fut assassinée par sa propre création, un monstre mi-démon, mi-cyborg et mi-humain nommé Adam. Ce dernier s'échappa et commença ses plans démoniaques pour créer une armée de super soldats comme lui. Pendant ce temps, Faith, qui venait de se réveiller de son coma, utilisa un mécanisme mystique pour échanger son corps avec celui de Buffy. Emprisonnée dans le corps de Faith, Buffy fut capturée par l'équipe spéciale du Conseil des Observateurs. Elle réussit à s'enfuir et convint Giles de sa vraie identité et avec l'aide de Willow et Tara Maclay, elle réussit à re-échanger son corps avec Faith. Découvrant que Faith s'était rendue à Los Angeles pour tuer Angel, Buffy se rendit à Los Angeles pour le sauver mais découvrir qu'au lieu de la tuer, Angel l'aidait à se repentir de ses crimes. Même si Buffy était contre cette idée, elle du combattre au côté de Faith pour repousser l'équipe spéciale du Conseil. Après cela, Faith se rendit d'elle même à la police de Los Angeles. Angel et Buffy se séparèrent en très mauvais terme et il la chassa de sa ville. Pourtant, il se rendit le lendemain à Sunnydale pour s’excuser auprès de Buffy. Peu après, Riley qui avait été entre deux camps, le Scooby-Gang et l'Initiative, tourna sa veste et rejoint le groupe de Buffy. S'étant beaucoup éloignés au cours de cette année, Willow, Giles, Alex et Buffy lâchèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, brisant temporairement leur amitié. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient été les pions de Spike qui les avaient fait se monter les uns contre les autres. Mais Spike n'était aussi que le pion d'Adam qui voulait combattre la Tueuse seule. Dans un dernier effort, le Scooby-Gang mélangea leurs essences dans le corps de Buffy pour détruire Adam, et avec l'aide de Riley et de Spike, ils sauvèrent quelques soldats de l'Initiative avant de s'enfuir. Le soir suivant la bataille, ils rêvèrent tous un par un de la Première Tueuse qui essayait de les tuer dans leurs rêves, offensée par l'utilisation du sortilège d'union; Buffy comprit bien vite comment la combattre et l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'elle les laisse tranquille. Voir aussi *Buffy Summers (Wishverse) *Buffybot Galerie Buffy5.jpg Buffy - Buffy with Axe.jpg Buffy the vampire slayer on mtv logo.jpg 9540-3-buffy the vampire slayer - 12.jpg Buufy.jpg Buffy and Angel.jpg Buffy.jpg Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Tueuses Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Ressuscité Catégorie:Habitants de Sunnydale Catégorie:Lycéens de Sunnydale Catégorie:Lycéens de Hemery Catégorie:Pom-pom girls Catégorie:Êtres invisibles Catégorie:Membres du Scooby-Gang Catégorie:Famille Summers Catégorie:Angel